


What Brews beneath

by dasakuryo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: "You're getting crumbs all over my bed."Finn doesn't know what is more hilarious, if the situation or Rey's puzzled jolt.





	What Brews beneath

"You're getting crumbs all over my bed."

Finn's voice quivered as the chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat at the sight before him. Rey almost jolted, forehead wrinkling in confusion. Her eyebrows squished together when she stared at him, holding his gaze slightly narrowing her eyes.

Her hand hovered halfway to her mouth. More breadcrumbs fell from the half-eaten sandwich to the bed.

"You want some?" Rey garbled around a mouthful, offering him the sandwich.

Finn shook his head and chuckled, before strolling to bed and slipping under the covers. He wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled into his chest. Finn noticed her feet were cold, as his toes gently brushed against her ankle.

Both fixed their gazes on the HoloDrama playing before them. The moment itself seemed out of an _actual_ HoloDrama, definitely it wasn't something resistance fighters were used to. But, apparently, the Force did grant them peaceful moments from time to time.  They were scarce, but did happen every now and again— especially when long journeys through hyperspace came into the equation.

All of a sudden, the smell of hot cheese and warm bread filled his nostrils. He looked down, and Rey was looking at him sporting a crease between her eyebrows.

"You sure you don't want some?" she insisted again, practically waving the sandwich in front of his face.

"I'm fine, Rey," and as he spoke he felt the smile already tugging at his lips. "I am not hungry."

Rey narrowed her eyes at his answer, as if he was trying to determine whether he was telling the truth or not.

"But we trained a lot before leaving the base," she counter-attacked and her worried frown deepened. "And it's really good," she added, this time changing strategies and cocking an eyebrow and giving a sharp enthusiastic nod instead.

He nodded and brushed his thumb along her wrist. She blew out a sigh before turning around and leaning back into his chest again. Finn had to admit he'd no clue what was happening and was more focused on peeping at Rey's reactions than anything else, it was endearing watching her so engrossed in the story —space pirates exploring the Unknown Regions of the galaxy and having all kind of adventures.  It wasn't a particularly funny show, but what it made it funny for him was witnessing Rey's reactions, his favorite were when she got so annoyed she practically snarled to the characters telling them what they should be doing. It always ended up in both of them laughing in tandem soon afterwards.

"Sorry about the crumbs," Rey mumbled.

Finn pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"No harm done— they're just crumbs."

Another sigh. A crunch, and Rey shifted again. A broader smile tugged at his lips and threatened to break free on his face, he somehow managed to bite it down. Rey was holding forth a piece of the sandwhich.

"It's too much for me anyway," she shrugged.

Finn pinched the bread and took the piece from her hand, flashing a brief half-smile. Rey's eyes sparkled with merriment before she let a small smile of her own curl her lips. Then she spun around again, and Finn was sure what he'd heard shortly afterwards was a short hum.

Rey was right. The sandwich was really good. But the warm joy spreading through his chest had little to do with how delicious that sandwich ended up being—

It was spending those fleeting moments of serenity with her, hearing her laugh and feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his was totally worth the fleeting inconvenience of bread crust crumbs prickling at his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fluff mood when this image popped in my head. Naturally, I took some licenses with timelines, because these two totally deserve to spend time together cuddling and snuggling ♥ And we know from TFA Finn gives the best hugs, so also there's that too :) Thanks for reading and hope you've enjoyed the story; feedback is always appreciated n_n


End file.
